Evil Come Undone
by LiFeIzPrEtEnD
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER POSTED* Is it possible? Could bad-to-the-bone Marrow be an X-Men? Everone (including herself) doubts it, but she is determined to to prove them wrong.
1. one

Ok so you all know, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! They belong to Marvel, cuz believe you me, if I DID own them, I would be wasting my time here…lol. Enjoy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

New York. One of the biggest, busiest cities in the world. I guess you could say I lived there, but in a way, I didn't. I had only been on the streets of the city to kill, to get revenge. The rest of the times I lived in the sewers, the home of the Morlocks, my family.Honestly though, there was no possible way for me to live in the actual city, with my appearance. I mean, hell, people get criticized for wearing the wrong clothes, or using an "out-dated" cell-phone, how would they react to someone with bones jutting out of her shoulders, arms, and legs. Yeah, you guessed it, they'd hate me, despise me, maybe to the point of trying to kill me. That's why I hate humans. My opinion is they are "out-dated". We, mutants, are the new generation, the new race of humankind. Given some time, mere humans will be extinct, and we will walk the earth. 

***

"Well, I must say, _that_ was invigorating." Dark Beast, or as I called him, Darky, strolled into our hideout with three bulging moneybags slung over his shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder at my furry blue accomplice who had sat down to count out the money, "You didn't do too shabby." I stated plainly without taking my attention off our old television set. You had to kick it a couple times to get the channels you needed, but it was better than nothing. I could feel the pressure of a sharp bone protruding from my shin and digging into my other. I quickly snapped it off, sending a throbbing rush of pain up my leg, but it was short and lasted not even a second.

He smiled out of satisfaction, thinking that he'd escaped my criticism, "Hm? No cynical remarks? Although I must say I did pretty well." His smiled broadened.

I shook my head, "You mighta done ok, but with my help we could'a gotten twice that much." I shrugged to show my disinterest in the matter and turned back to the TV. I was flipping though the channels when I came across the news.

"This just in, a major bank robbery has occurred." A dark haired man with a fake-looking serious expression was on the screen, reading from a pile of papers.

"Looks like I made the news." Darky straightened his back with an obvious aura of pride.

I listened to the news, ignoring the comment.

The reporter continued, "Three mutants have just attacked Liberty Bank on the corner of Washington St. and Joliet Dr."

I raised an eyebrow and glanced at Dark Beast, "I thought you held up the Kennedy Bank on 5th St…?"

He had turned around in his swivel chair and stared at the screen, "I did."

My mouth turned upward in a mocking smirk, "Looks like you ain't the bad boy you thought you were." 

He gave me a nasty look, and we both put our attention back in the news.

"The outlawed gang of mutants stole over 45% of the banks money, killing one and injuring five in the hold up. Police have found no evidence leading to the capture of the mutants, but are still looking." The dark haired man was interrupted by a young blond, "Just goes to show those dirty mutants should all be locked up." The two phony men laughed at what they thought was a funny comment.

I rolled my eyes in anger and shut off the TV, "How much do you wanna bet those goodie-goodies, the _X-Men_ are gonna be chasing after the unlucky bastards who call themselves "criminals"?"

Darky chuckled quietly, "Agreed."

"Well, I'm gonna go…attend to some of my business." I hadn't seen the Morlocks in a couple of days, and I normally saw them everyday. They were my family, and the only people who accepted me. I grabbed a hundred dollars out of Darky's pile for the Morlocks, and slipped it in my pocket, without him noticing. After five or six years of thieving, I was a pretty good pickpocket; I often stole things from Dark Beast that he still, to this day, doesn't know about.

***

"Aunt Sarah!" I smiled as I entered the home of the Morlocks. They all lived together in a big room, hidden deep in the sewers. The little one, named Lorlei ran up to me and hugged my leg. This place was always full of such a warmth and love; it was surreal to everything I did in my daily routine of life.

I knelt down and picked up Lorlei in my arms, "Where's your mommy hunny?" It was strange to hear my own voice filled with such compassion. Ordinarily I made sure not to show any emotion in my voice, except anger and sarcasm.

Lorlei's small fingers went up to the corner of her mouth like she was suddenly shy of me, "Over there." She pointed to a far corner of the room. I smiled at her and set her down. I walked over to the corner of the room where Lylana, Lorlei's mother was standing, talking to a few other of the Morlocks.

I softly tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck, "We haven't seen you in awhile Sara! You were missed."

"Well, I had some…" I hesitated; my criminal-life was totally separate from that of my family, "things to do." 

Nadine, one of the other Morlocks, smiled, "Don't you worry, we're just glad to see you now. Tell us, how have you been?"

We talked for a while, I was glad to get away from the stressful life of my illegal doings. Being with all the Morlocks, gave me a sense of belonging. We all knew what the other was going through, to some extent. The Morlocks were, how do I say this politely…ugly mutants…whom society had rejected. I listened to the ladies talk about the latest happenings among them. I simply nodded, and smiled in response to their stories. All the Morlock ladies loved to gossip, and me, well it wasn't something I did a lot of, but I went along with it, just because it made them happy. Periodically some of the small children would run up to us and climb on my back, using the large bones projecting from my back as footholds, wanting a piggyback ride. "Aunt Sarah" they would call me, it felt good to be idolized and loved, not hunted down by mutant-hating humans, or do-gooder mutants.

Some two hours later I glanced at my watch, I had lost all track of time, "I gotta get goin', Sorry Lylana. I'll try to stop by sometime this weekend alright?"

Lylana nodded her head and patted my hand, avoiding the sharp little spikes poking out of my knuckles; "We'll see you then. You stay safe alright?"

I waved on my way out. Safe? Me? Hah. I was never safe; I never would be. Because of the life I choose, I was in constant danger. In my head I would keep telling myself that I was right to be doing what I was doing; getting revenge for the killing of the early Morlocks, the people who had been like my blood family, even if it meant killing the innocent. No one should _ever_ have to go through that pain, torture, suffering, and trying to accept the fact that you'll never, ever, see your loved ones again. My life has literally been a living hell. It's thrown everything it can at me; being a mutant, someone hated by everyone, having the lives of my family taken away from me, being chased by people who wanted to kill me, forced to live in a different dimension that was worse than this nightmare called Earth. Yet it all made me what I am today, but the dilemma was my asking myself this; is what I am really something I should be proud of?


	2. two

Locked. Damnit. I heaved a sigh of angry frustration. No big deal. I cracked off a bone from my shoulder that was beginning to dig into the skin of my neck. I jammed it into the small lock and twisted it around. Ok, the easy part was taken care of, but the alarms, the old man's mansion would have 'em, no doubt. I bent down on my knees, and pulled out some pocket-sized pieces of plastic.These should do the trick. Carefully I placed one after another in front of the small red laser beams, making a laser-free path for me to walk. 

"Is someone there?" A bulky figure walked around the corner. I had to get rid of him, but I didn't want to make a big scene, the faster I could do my business the better. I crouched down, hiding myself in the shadows. I listened carefully to his footsteps; he was slowly walking toward me; almost there, almost, now. I smirked, knowing I would soon have the satisfaction of doing what I did best. As I jumped out of the dark, my hand forcefully covered his mouth. This man must've been double my size; and it was taking all the strength I had to hold him. I let up my grasp for a second, but it was one second too many. A sharp elbow plunged deep into my left ribcage. I stumbled back, as a sharp pain shot up my body. That was it, no body, but NO BODY, messed with Marrow that way.

I gazed at him, with anger-flaming eyes. And almost as a predator hunting her prey, I pounced on top of him, the force knocking him down, "You're so dead." As he opened his mouth to yell, I drove a sharp, rough blade of bone through his neck, and into his throat, "This'll keep ya quiet." I took a moment to admire, to savor his suffering. His eyes were staring off into space, his mouth quivering from the shock; he looked as if he was going through hell, and it gave me such a feeling of satisfaction. A muffled laughed escaped my mouth just before I thrust another bone deep into his chest, surely stabbing his heart, and killing him on the spot.

I stood up, leaving the cold, pale corpse lying on the ground. I need to get the papers and get out of here. Dark Beast was busy with some new evil scheme, building some machine that would kill all of mortal humans, and of course I was the one stuck doing all the dirty work. But, as sick as it was, I enjoyed it. It was my way to get vengeance on the savages that killed my family, and I took pleasure in every minute of it. I pulled out the map that Darky had given me earlier; I wasn't too far from my destination. Down this hall, and boom, I was there. I made my way down the poorly lit corridor, the darker the better though. I came across a dark wooden door that was slightly opened.

I pushed the door open gradually, but when I got a clear look inside the room, it was empty. I guess I was fairly disappointed that I would get the papers so easily, but I was running late as it was. I ran through some files in a metal cabinet drawer, nothing there. I skimmed the room for any piles of paper, there, on the desk. Figures, right in front of my face. 

"He was found downstairs, with…. bones, shoved through his neck and heart." Another deep voice spoke, almost in a worried tone, "Probably one of those damn mutants."

The voice of an older man replied, "I don't care who did it, whoever it was, they cannot get a hold my blueprints for the T1200."

So that's what this thing was called. I grabbed the heap of papers, leapt out of a window, and started back to the hideout. But some kind of strange feeling began to emerge from my mind, it was like remorse, feeling guilty about what I had just done…no! I ignored it, and shoved it toward the back of my mind, hopefully to be forgotten.


	3. three

"Did you manage to get the blueprints?" Dark Beast came running toward me as soon as I set foot in the room.

I pushed him away, "Damn, ya can't even wait for me to get all the way in the room can ya? A little impatient are we?"

He crossly snatched the papers out of my grasp, and mumbled some things under his breath as he sat down at his desk.

"So what's this machine o' yours gonna do exactly?" I asked taking a seat on the couch, stretching my arms back, and using them as a headrest to lean on.

A wicked grin came across his face, "Ah 'tis truly a beautiful plan, one of which only I could come up with. It will rid us of those blasted human beings. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you more than that, or I would have to kill you."

Figured. He never told me any of the details of his plans; I was only part of the team to _do_ everything while he sat by and did all his fancy mathematical equations and what not, but I probably wouldn't understand any of that scientific shit anyway, "So now what, am I just supposed to sit around and do nothing?"

"Precisely."

Oh well that's just great, loads of fun for me. I hunched over and switched on the TV. Nothing happened, "Stupid useless piece of shit…" I kicked it and tried again. Still nothing happened. "God damn you!" I forced my fist through the screen of the television, sending shards of glass sailing through the air.

Without taking his attention from his work Darky scolded me, "Well done Sarah, now we live in a dump with absolutely no entertainment what so ever, bravo. My congratulations." 

I stood up and threw an average-sized bone at his head; missing it by only a few inches, "Fuck off." I walked briskly out of the room.

He's always gotta ride my ass about everything I do wrong. Like he's so fuckin' perfect, just once, _one time_, I'd like to see him screw something up, I thought to myself. I made my way through the murky dark water on the bottom of the sewer pipes. If he would just---. My thoughts stopped. What was that? I quit walking and listened.

"This way gang."

There it was again, and the distant voices sounded like…the X-Men? No, it can't be, they don't know about our hideout.

"Where is this place one-eye?" A gruff, raspy voice said irritably.

It had to be; I knew that voice. It was Wolverine.

"We get to 'dem in time mon ami, dey don't know dat we be comin'." That had to be the French one, Gambit.

"Shut it Cajun, I smell summtin…some kinda low life…" there was a moment of silence, "It's the spiky girl, Marrow."

Damnit, he smelt me. I ran back to the hideout, and grabbed Dark Beast's muscular arm, "Them punks the X-Men are here. I heard 'em. Come on, let's get rid of them!"

He yanked his arms out of my grasp, "Just me and you against what, probably six or seven of them. Be realistic Sarah. Let's grab the plans and get out of here."

"No. I can't believe my ears," a smirk appeared on my face, "_You're_ turning down a fight?"

He gathered up some loose papers and money into a bag, and slung it over his shoulder, "On the contrary Marrow, I am being sensible. You win some, you lose some, accept that and let's get going."

"_I_ don't lose to the _X-Men_. Got that? You can go ahead and cower into a corner, while I do all the work, ONCE AGAIN." I turned around to do my business, and his furry blue hand gripped mine.

"Think about this Sarah."

I furiously jerked my hand out of his, "No, maybe _you_ need to think about this." And that was it; I walked through the door, and looked around. I needed some sort of way to hide, to ambush them. 

"Ah' think their hideout is 'round this corner" 

I looked up; there we go, up in the top of the sewer. There was a mess of pipes, entangling with one another. It would be perfect. I made my way up the wall, and got comfortable up there. I yanked out two enormous bones from my back, holding one in each hand, ready to attack.

"That open door, it must be it." Ah, the Weather Witch…Storm, second in command of the X-Geeks.

The redheaded one, or Phoenix, closed her eyes, "No one is in there. It's empty."

"What'a we gonna do now Cyke, now dat dey both gone?" Gambit asked, putting away his powered-up deck of cards.

Perfect I thought, they really believed no one else was there. I got ready to jump down and attack, as Wolverine spoke up.

"Nah, we aint alone," he jerked his head up toward my hiding position, "Looks like the party's still on." Before I knew what was happening, I saw Wolverine's harsh face next to mine, "Hey there, spiky, care to dance?"

I back flipped off of the pipes, and landed on the bottom of the sewers, surrounded by the other members of the X-Men. I drew in a deep breath, this is it Sarah, time to show 'em what you're made of. I flung one of the bone-daggers at the leader of these losers, Cyclops.

Suddenly Rogue knocked me to the ground, "Now come on sug'ah, that really ain't too polite of ya."

I glared at her as I forced a small blade of bone into her shoulder. I jumped up, breaking off two large bones from my leg, and getting in a defensive position.

"Where are the blueprints Marrow?" Cyclops asked plainly.

I laughed, "Yeah, because I am just gonna hand them to you on a silver platter. Think again you one-eyed freak." He fired one of his optic blasts at me, but I dodged it with out breaking a sweat, "That all you got? Come on, you're the _X-Men_, show me what ya got!"

"With pleasure." Wolverine leapt from the top of the sewers, landing in front of me, "Are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?"The familiar *snikt * sound came from his claws popping from his knuckles.

Cautiously I took a step back, "Which way d'ya think I'd prefer?"

"Same way as I would." He lunged toward me, slashing his claws like some kind of crazy animal. 

I defended myself, kicking his arms out of reach of myself, occasionally delivering a kick to his face. As I turned around to run further back for a better fight, I ran into a stonewall,

"Now the fun begins." He snarled

"I do believe you are right." Dark Beast and a few of his accomplices jumped from the darkness. He took a hold of Wolverine by the neck, "This _is_ fun."

I smiled, "Looks like you ain't the coward I thought you were." 

"No time for conversation, behind you." 

I swung around to see one of the Cajun's cards flying at me. I ducked, barely avoiding the explosion. 

I looked at the X-Men and Darky's friends, each embroiled in their own little battle. This is what I lived for, violence. It gave me such a pleasure; it was what I thrived off of.

"What the hell?" I felt myself being thrown into a huge metal pip by a powerful blast of air. The impact shoved my own projecting bones into my own back. I cringed at the pain it caused, trying not to show emotion, but it was impossible. I looked up to see the Mistress Of The Elements gazing at me, her shimmering white eyes challenging me to a duel.

I stumbled forward, reaching for one of my daggers, but as I was doing so, I saw a blinding streak of lightning before me, as it struck my body a painful energy rushed through me, sending me down to the ground. 

"Please, do not make this difficult, just tell me where the blueprints are." Her voice was calm and serene, yet it had almost had an aggressive-tone to it.

I gritted my teeth as I sat up, "Not…gonna happen…lady." I tried to stand back up, but the damage caused by the bones in my back, and the burns on my body; they were just throbbing with pain. I couldn't manage to get myself back up.

"You do not know the importance of those plans Marrow. They will destroy _all _in the simple human race." She walked closer to me.

"No shit, why the hell do you think I stole 'em in the first place?"

"How's your progress Storm?" Cyclops had taken out the one he was fighting, and began to walk toward us.

She shook her head, "She refuses to talk."

"Damn right I refuse to talk!" I whipped a huge bone at Cyclops. It thrust into his shin, and he fell to the ground. I looked over my shoulder, and saw Rogue and Jean; their backs were turned to me. I hurled another bone at them, with the last of my strength. I heard both of the ladies screams as my head dropped to the ground.

"STORM, get…rid…of her," Cyclops ordered from his position on the ground, "before…she hurts anyone else!" He must've given her more orders, but I couldn't make any of them out. I had kind of slipped into semi consciousness. I could make out some of what was happening, but not much. I remembered seeing a blurry vision of Storm above me, and seeing her hand thrust downward, plunging into my chest, ripping my skin open, and gripping my heart, literally grasping my beating heart. The last thing I saw before I passed out was the Weather Witch holding my heart in a bloody hand.


	4. four

"Hey there, you're waking up I see?"

My eyes fluttered open, I was sitting in a weird setting, but that was really the least of my worries, "Wh-where, am I? What happened?" I stopped, and remembered the last thing I saw, my heart in Storm's hands, "How the hell did I survive?" I slowly sat up.

"Well, I must say. This is something of a miracle Sarah. The X-Men tried to destroy you. Storm, um," he hesitated, "to put it simply…she tore your heart out right…right out of your body…"

I stared at him, in question, "How did I live through that? Are you saying I don't have a heart right now?"

Dark Beast laughed, "No, no, no, of course not. I ran some X-rays on you, and you do have a heart. Meaning that, as unbelievable as this is, before this battle, you had _two_ hearts."

Ok, I defiantly wasn't expecting _that,_ "Two hearts, huh. Looks like I really am unbeatable." I laughed, but soon stopped because of the pain that it caused.

"More like you were extremely lucky. I put some ointment on your burns, which are pretty much gone now. And I sewed up that nasty hole in your chest. You're pretty much good as new, but you'll probably be sore for a while."

I got up off the couch, and looked around, "And where are we by the way?"

"A friends home. Its not much better than ours, but the X-Men trashed our place, so he offered us his." 

I nodded. The place was a little more furnished than the hideout, not necessarily nice furniture, just more. There was a working TV, and the room was full of what must have been stolen merchandise, "Does this place have any food?"

Darky shook his head, "Afraid not, we'll have to get our food from the streets. Want me to get you something?"

I headed for the door, "No I'll get it myself."

"I'll join you then"

We made our way down the stairs in the beaten down apartment building. The floorboards squeaked each time you put your foot down, the wallpaper was peeling, and there was a foul stench that lingered in the air. We stepped out into a dark ally.

"There's a food stand down there with some nachos and pretzels, sound ok?" Dark Beast pointed to a small hut just down the ally, it didn't seem busy at all, so no attention would be drawn.

"Whatever, I just want something to eat." 

The small hut was run by a middle-aged man, that sounded like he was from Iraq or some country like that, "May I help you?"

"No I'll help myself thanks." Darky violently pushed the man out of the way.

When I watched the man fall, a weird, strange feeling pierced my soul, like I felt sorry for him.

The man stood up and objected to Dark Beast's illegal actions, "You cannot do that mister! I will call the police on you. Sir! You cant…"

Darky spun around, "You are in no place to be telling me what to do sir," Dark Beast walked over to the unsuspecting, innocent man and kneed him in the stomach, "as a matter of fact, you're really not in any place to be doing anything at all." He laughed as the man rolled on the ground in anguish, "What's wrong Sarah, not hungry?"

I was still staring at the man in pity. Dark had just hurt him, for no apparent reason. Whoa, whoa, wait. I brought my thoughts to a halt; no, this isn't you Sarah. That fight musta' messed with your head, "Lemme at some of that food." I grabbed a pretzel and a cup of nacho cheese, and caught a glimpse of the man again. He stared at me, with such hate, and disgust, I had to look away.

I realized Dark Beast had taken off, and followed, my mind still thinking about what I had just felt.

"So tell me, are you feeling up to getting our paws on that new load of jewels the Museum just got in? They would bring in some good money for my project." Dark Beast asked me over his shoulder, walking slightly in front of me.

I snapped out of my daze, "Um, yeah, whatever."

He walked into the old apartment building, walking up the noisy stairs and into the small putrid room, "There are some things I want to run over with you, before tonight that is." He sat down on what looked like a new, which probably meant stolen, recliner, "Just the basic is what I'm planning on. I'll get us in, disarm the alarms, you get rid of the guards, we'll get the jewelry and get out, nothing new."

I nodded, "Gotcha." But in my head, I kind of feared that night. The way I reacted to the man up above, him getting abused, would I be able to handle killing those guards. Ah! I stopped myself again. Why was I thinking like this?!Of course I could kill them, no problem! At least I hoped it would be no problem.

***

"Alright, the alarms are deactivated, lets get in and out." Darky waved his hand, signaling for me to follow, "Wait…" he put his arm out to stop me from going anywhere, this time his voice was in a whisper.

I peered around the corner. A group of about 10 guards were standing walking around the new jewel exhibit.

Dark scratched his furry chin, "That's quite a few, but you can manage, cant you? Who am I fooling; you've handled more than twenty before. Now get out there and do your thing." He nudged me forward.

I closed my eyes. You can do it Sarah, no big deal. It'll be easy; the routine procedure for you. I stepped into the exhibit, creeping behind the many tables. I heard the shuffle of feet approaching me. Suddenly I stuck my foot out. Almost instinctively I jumped out, grasped a ridged bone from my back and snapped it off. I held the man's shoulders as the blade propelled into his chest, through his body, practically anchoring him to the ground.

"Hey! You! What are you doing?" The mob of security guards rushed toward me, their hands holding their precious guns. 

A weird reaction happened. Subconsciously, my arms were whirling around my head, punching the guards, knocking them to the ground. Shards of bone were flying at them; thrusting into their shoulders and chests. And before I knew what had happened, bodies were lying all around me, lifeless bodies. What had I done? In my heart, I felt such a sense of remorse, and sympathy, and repentance for what I had done. I feel to the ground, how could I do this?

Flashbacks surged through my head; the memories of that night that the Morlocks had been massacred, the terror of seeing my family's dead, lifeless, pale bodies, the torture it all caused me. 

I opened my eyes, and it was like reliving that night. The corpses surrounding me, "NO!" I screamed. The faces of the Morlocks appeared on the faces of the guards. All I could see was my dead family, "NO!!!" I stood up and ran as fast as I could out of the Museum.

Why was I feeling all these emotions? Damnit! What the hell was wrong with me! 

I kept on running, until my legs burned and my muscles ached. I stopped in a small dark park and sat behind a tree. Like a child afraid, I drew my knees up to my chest. Why did I see the Morlock's faces on those men? Was I going crazy? Then I realized something, about the life I'd been living. I was…murdering innocent people, the same way my family's killers had done. I was a killer, a ruthless, cold-blooded killer. 

I shook my head, "No, no I can't, I'm not like that." All of a sudden, the faces of all those I'd take the lives of flashed through my mind. They kept coming, there were so many of them. Tears began to descend down my cheeks. The brutal reality of my life made me want to die on the spot. I couldn't believe that I'd murdered so many. I wanted revenge for my family's death so bad, that I went to the point of killing innocent adults and children. 

But why, I asked myself, why am I feeling all this _now_. My heart, the one Storm had ripped out, along with it, she tore the evil from the core of my being. She pulled out my ability to kill and not regret it. And now, I did feel remorse, and sorrow for what I had done. Oh God did I feel the sadness. I felt it throughout my body, like an intolerable pain that wouldn't cease.

I spent the rest of the night sobbing, and I ended up crying myself to sleep.


	5. five

The warm morning sun shone down on my face, I rubbed my eyes, and looked around. I was still in the park from that previous night. The streets of New York were bustling with its typical businessmen and women. When I stood up, I felt a pair of eyes, full of hate and almost fear burn into me. I turned around and there was a group of those stuck-up business people at a bus stop, gasping and pointing in horror. Damnit, above ground, in broad daylight, without any kind of covering, smart Sarah, real smart. Hurriedly, I made my way into an alley, safe from anyone's disapproval.

I walked down the alley, contemplating on my life, how it had all changed so quickly, and left me with…nothing. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't go back to Dark Beast. He'd ask me why I left, and I'd have to tell him. I'd never live down his irony. And, even if he did except my reason, I'd go back to the life I lived before. I wouldn't be able to do it, there would be no way.

"So this is my punishment?" I screamed aloud speaking to who some believed was God, "No where to turn, no chances for a fresh start. Gee thanks!" I lashed out on a dumpster in the alley, kicking it.

"**_On the contrary Sarah, there is a way to make up for your previous life."_**

**__**What the hell? Some telepathic mutant was sneaking around in my mind. I shook my head; Get out! Whoever you are, get out!

**_"Listen to me Sarah, I have a proposal to present before you."_**

**__**Get out of my head! Leave! I grasped my head with my hands. Now!

**_"Sarah, breath, calm down, please. I will not hurt you."_**

**__**I drew in a breath. You may not be evil anymore, I told myself, but you still got your guts. "What is this proposal anyway?" I asked clearly and defiantly.

**_"Sarah, this will not be something easy to come to terms with, but this is Professor Xavier…"_**

**__**"Of the X-MEN?!" No way! I'm outta here!" I started walking away.

**_"I'm afraid you will not be able to escape me that easily. I know that you want to compensate for the deaths you've caused. You forget I can read your mind. It would be hard for you, and my X-Men, but I would rather have you on our team than have you wandering the streets of New York. You would be a great asset to the X-Men, so please, think about it. If you decide to accept my proposition, then you are more than welcome to come to my mansion, of which you already know the location. With that, I will leave you."_**

**__**"Wait! I have questions…" I sighed. Now I was faced with another predicament; to stay and roam New York, or join the X-Men, the people whom I've hated for so long. But, that was before, when I hated almost everyone, when I was full of evil. So was it really _this_ me who hated them. Did I even have a reason to despise them? They rid me of the sin inside, but then again they put me in this situation.

I rubbed my temples. It was too much to think about. 

"Mommy, look at her!" I looked up and saw a little boy, about five, hand in hand with his motherwalking down the street. What surprised me was the fact that the boy didn't look at me in disgust, but in awe. He waved at me before his mom pushed him forward.

"Michael! What have I told you about things like _that_? They are bad, horrible creatures. And you don't pay no mind to them, now listen to mommy next time." They hurried off, out of sight.

I heaved a sigh as I slouched against a hard cold, brick wall. Is this what my life was destined to be? Trying to hide from humans, being looked on as a beast? It wasn't fair. None of this was. Living like this wasn't an option…meaning there was only one thing I could do.

***

"Xavier Institute For Higher Learning" the sign read. Dense forests surrounded the place. There were a few dirt paths leading away from it and into some bigger cities. But for the most part it was secluded, cut off from the outside human world basically. How else would they have it though? If it was known publicly, it was cause all sorts of trouble.

I stepped through the iron gates, and into a place I'd been before. The difference was, I wasn't here to kill now. To my own surprise, I was here to join the people I once despised. Life sure is full of a hell of a lot o' surprises. I mean, damn, who would've predicted the course of my life up to this point? I know I wouldn't have. But oh well.

The gray steps leading up to the mansion's main doors were decorated with pots of flowers, and many other plants. The railings had twines of ivy coiling around them. This sure was a group of happy-go-lucky people. Which is why I doubted I would ever fit it.

A blast of noise ran through my ears as I entered the actual mansion. All I could see was young people…no, young mutants. They all seemed in high spirits, and they had such a joy that I never had. Immediately, I envied their life style, how they were able to be carefree teenagers, able to laugh at the stupid things in life, to have fun. It was something I never had. I glanced once more at the students' smiling faces before knowing that I didn't belong. It was a mistake to come here in the first place. I turned to leave, but then I heard a familiar voice behind me. I knew by the distinctive accent exactly who it was.

"No, dis cant be can it?" I stopped dead in my tracks, "Sarah? Is dat you petite?"

I slowly turned around, and discovered the face of the man who had once saved my life, Remy LeBeau. It was a memory I had tried to forget because of the fact that he was an X-Men, an enemy. But I never really could overlook the fact that I owed my life to him.

"Da Prof told me you was comin' but not dis soon!" His face was aglow with his ear-to-ear, almost mischievous grin, "So how about dis! We gonna be on da same team, weird how tings work out, eh?"

I shrugged. Why was he acting like I was a friend. After all these years of me trying to destroy him, he was acting like I had done nothing wrong. Would everyone be this understanding?

"Eh? What wit dis no talk act o' yours. Sometin' wrong? Maybe you be nervous, no?"

"Yeah, right, me? Nervous? You got the wrong girl buddy." I drew in a deep breath, and looked around. The truth was, I was more nervous than I had ever been in my life. 

Remy laughed, "Let's get you to da Prof's office. He be wantin to see you." He began to walk off, and I followed him, a new ambtion building within me. I wanted to fit-in, to be part of this team, to prove myself wrong. Then I heard the all too familiar sound *snikt *. The voice of the older X-Man shattered my newfound courage.

"What're ya doin here Marrow," He spit out my name with such hate and insolence that I almost cringed. And it was then that I knew the other X-Men wouldn't accept me like Remy had. I had to earn their respect, no matter how long it took. 

"Lay off her Wolv'rine. She come to be one of us." Remy faced his teammate. But I could feel a tension between the two, a definite competitiveness.

Logan smirked, "Oh is that so?" He casually strolled toward me, and pointed a finger in my face, "Lemme get this straight Cajun. Little miss bad-to-the-bone Marrow wants to be an _X-Man­?_ She wants to all o' sudden team up with us? Ya sure she ain't gonna stab ya in the back with one o' them of hers?" He turned his back and began to walk away

All of a sudden I was swept over by this feeling of anger, and rage. And once again, something inside took a hold of me, some sort of evil I spun around, face to face with him. I quickly snapped off a bone from my shoulder and pointed it into his back, almost stabbing him, "I don't think I'd stab him, but I'm not really sure about you." I snarled.

Before he let me do anything I'd regret, Remy grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

Unfazed, Logan briskly walked away, "What'd I tell ya Cajun, she'll never be one of us. We cant trust her."

I sighed. Great first impression Sarah, threaten a teammate before you're in the mansion for not even an hour.

Logan's words ran through my mind as Remy and I walked to the Professor's office, "_never be one of us, never be one of us, NEVER be one of us**."**_ He was right and I knew it. I was an outsider whether I liked it or not.

"You trust Gambit petite, every ting'll be alight." He winked at me before he nudged me into the Professor's office.

I saw a polished, bare head, peering over the top of a wheelchair. The Professor turned around, facing me, "Ah, Sarah, I see you have decided to join us."

"That's why I'm here."

He propped his elbows up of his desk, his hands pointing upwards, and his fingertips pressing against one another, "Yes it is. And tell me, how do you like it so far?"

I shrugged and sat down in a small chair in front of his desk.

"I know this must be difficult for you Sarah."

You have no idea, I thought.

**_"I believe I do."_**

**__**I jerked my head up, staring at him, eye to eye. He smiled at my surprise. I could see a small glint in his eyes. 

**_"Let me help you Sarah, please."_**

Could I trust this guy? Ah, what've ya got to lose anyway? I nodded in agreement for his request.

Professor shook my hand heartily, "Welcome to the team Marrow." 


	6. six

I slowly opened the door to my new room. Wow. It was the first word that came to my mind. It was completely furnished. A beautiful oak bed was in a far corner of the room. Crisp new sheets were folded upon it. I looked around. This room was more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen. But then again, I was used to sleeping in the sewers. I shrugged and sat down on the bed, almost afraid to disturb their perfect appearance. I had a small bag of my old clothes that I brought with, but that was it. I didn't keep a lot of things, only the bare necessities. 

After I had gotten a feel for my new room, I decided to explore the mansion its self. I stepped out into the hall. They weren't as busy as when I first came. The students were probably in class. This place was also a school, or so the Professor told me. I shook my head. There was never anything like this when I was a kid, well, at least I didn't _know _of any such of a place. I was forced to hide from society, my whole life. And, when I was little, I could never understand why. And I still didn't really, what was the difference between discriminating someone who was a different race, religion, or ethnicity and hating us, mutants. 

"I do not like this, Rogue, I don't like it at all."

"Ah dunno Ro, maybe it'll work out. If the Professa' thinks she's alright, maybe we should too?"

I peered around a corner of a wall and listened to the two X-Women talking…. about me.

Ororo frowned, "No, I will not buy it. We cannot just start inviting criminals to be on the X-Men! Do you know how many illegal crimes she has committed? How many _lives_ she has taken?"

Rogue shrugged, "Ah know, Ah know. But that was before…well ya know, ya did what ya did. She's not like that anymore; ya took that way of life out of her. Literally."

I gritted my teeth. Life at the mansion so far wasn't much better than life on the streets. I casually walked around the corner, catching each of the ladies' attention.

Rogue shot Ororo a quick glance, almost telling her with her eyes to behave, "Well hello there sug'ah, how are ya findin' life at the mansion?" she smiled

She tried to sound sincere, I almost laughed. I could easily tell how fake it all was, "Well you know. The usual, be stared at, being under everyone's suspicion," I stopped at glared at Ororo, "And of course, being talked about behind my back." With that, I picked up my pace and left.

Everyone I ran into kept asking, "how's life at the mansion?" What the hell did they _want_ me say? "Oh well, I LOVE IT! It's great! The best thing that's ever happened to me!" Yeah, I rolled my eyes. As if that wasn't a load of bullshit. Truth be told, I couldn't stand it. I hate being lied to…and that's all people were doing. Putting on a fake welcoming act. I knew that none of them wanted me here, and I couldn't really blame them. I was a killer, on a team who fought people like me. 

"Hey dere Sarah! Wait fo' Remy!" I looked back and saw the smiling face of the only X-Men who I really enjoyed talking to.

"Hi Remy." I stated plainly, not stopping, but slowing down my walking speed.

He caught up to me, "I heard Stormy and Rogue talkin' bout what jus' happen'd. Listen petite, don't chu listen to dem. Dis whole situation is jus' summtin new for dem."

I stopped; appalled that he was taking _their _side, "You think this isn't hard for _me?_ Think again! Put yourself in my shoes, coming into a place where everyone hates you. It sure as hell isn't easy! You tell them pretty-pretties their problems aint nuthin compared to mine!" I pushed myself past him.

He grabbed my arm, "Not everyone hates you."

"Bull! You know, I know, and they know they do! Its no fuckin secret!" I raised my voice to a loud volume.

"Sarah, " he sighed, "Gambit don't know what to say…give dis some time. It'll all work out." He let go of my arm, "Trust me, non?"

I stared at his eyes that were pleading with me to believe what he was saying, "Yeah, whatever, I guess." I shrugged.

He smiled at me with his flashy grin, "Good! Den lets go get some eats, eh? Gambit hungry, maybe I show you around. Sound good?"

I nodded. If there was anything holding be back from leaving, it was Remy. There was just something about him, that made me want to stay…


	7. seven

I yawned and turned around in my bed toward the clock, 11:47 AM. I have to admit; it felt like heaven to be able to sleep in that late, and it was the most comfortable sleep I'd had in a while, despite the few blades of bone poking into my skin throughout the night. I stretched my arms out across the white sheets and looked down at my ratty shirt and ripped jeans. I never changed before I went to sleep. I shrugged, oh well, no big deal. I got up and unzipped my small duffle bag, looking for an outfit for the day. Nothing. I hadn't brought any extra outfits with me. Meaning I was stuck with whatever these freaks wanted me to wear. I heaved a huge sigh, and looked through the dresser drawers, and pulled out a pair of, what looked like, new jeans, and a button-up pinstriped shirt. I stuck out my tongue in disgust; I was expected to _wear_ these? Be brave I told myself. If I wanted to fit in, I'd have to survive through some minor changes in my life, and if a new wardrobe was included, then so be it. I slipped out of my torn, tattered street clothes, and first put on the shirt. It was really uncomfortable; I could feel the bones in my back prodding into the thin fabric, yearning to be free. I pulled the shirt tighter, hearing the back ripping and left the cuffs of the shirt arm unbuttoned.Trying to put the jeans on was like hell. With all my bones sticking out, it was impossible to pull the pants on. I eventually had to get a pair of scissors to make a few alterations so the jeans would fit.I gazed at my reflection in the immense mirror set in the dresser. Sickening, gross, that's what I was, hideous. Strands of my magenta hair were all over the top of my hair. I ran my fingers through it, calming it somewhat.I rolled my eyes. Why was I all of a sudden worried about the way I looked? I didn't have anyone to impress.

As I made my way down the staircase, I could hear laughter from the kitchen.

"Stoppit Kurt! You're being totally retarded!" 

I leaned against a long column, folded my arms, and watched everyone. Some blue fuzzy elf-looking kid was running around the room, making weird faces. And a teenager, a girl with jet-black hair and ice blue eyes that were turned slightly upward, was staring at him in disgust, but with a smile on her face. 

"Vhat? Ju don't zink I am funny?" the elf asked.

"Like, uh no Kurt, you're just, like, being stupid!" A girl with brown hair, pulled high into a ponytail sat next to the one with Black hair; she popped her bubblegum noisily while rolling her eyes.

Storm, Jean, and Rogue were sitting in chairs, chatting, each holding a coffee cup in hand. Cyclops was alone on a couch, watching T.V. 

They all seemed so…what was the word I was looking for? Like a family. I sighed, a family I would probably never be a part of.

"Whatt'a ya think yer doin?" The familiar gruff voice asked accusingly, "Spyin?"

I spun around. Wolverine, big surprise, "Don't make stupid comments when you know nothing about the situation." I rolled my own eyes.

He stared at me, "Ya know what Marrow? I don't much like yer attitude!"

"Big deal, do you really think I give a horse's shit?" I stared back feeling the tension building.

Wolverine's eyes narrowed "Don't care if you do, all I want is you outta here. Got that?"

I took a step toward him, "Stop trying to intimidate me old man, I ain't scared of an old windbag like you."

* Snikt * He lunged toward me, pointing his claws at my throat, "Wanna say that again, ya dirty piece of sewage shit."

There it was again, the sudden anger, the rage filling my body. I smiled mockingly, "Ya know what?" I grasped a razor sharp bone from my forearm, and held it at _his_ throat, "I think I DO want to say that again!"

"WHOA WHOA WHAO! WHAT DIS ALL BE 'BOUT?" Remy ran up to us. He pushed Wolverine away, while pulling me back by my arm, "What de problem 'ere?"

I snatched my arm back, "Tell the old man here to stay outta my path or summtin bad's gonna happen!" I stormed off, but not before hearing Wolverine growl back, "If anyone gets hurt, it'll be _you!_"

I bolted through a pair of doors, with thoughts gushing through my head. I looked around; I needed a place to escape, to be alone. There was a huge maple tree a little further ahead. I broke into a sprint, and clambered up the trunk, taking a seat on a high branch near the top. What the hell was wrong with him? Does Wolverine just think he can _tell_ me what to do? Like hell he will! No one tells me what to do. They never have, and never will.

"Sarah, are you out here?" 

I peered through the green leaves of the tree, seeing Storm standing in the middle of the courtyard yelling.

"I saw you come out here. I need to talk to you!" She scoured the land.

I leapt out of the tree, "Whatta ya want?"

Ororo walked toward me, her eyes angry, "What you did in there was unacceptable! And as second in command of the X-Men, I will not tolerate such behavior."

My jaw dropped, and my eyes got huge in surprise. I waved my hands in disbelief, "No! No, no, no, you gotta be kidding! You're blaming this on _ME?_ What the hell is wrong with you? ARE YOU FUCKIN _BLIND_? HE HAD THEM CLAWS OF HIS AT MY THROAT!"

She placed her hands on her hips, "And such childish behavior like pointing fingers will not be tolerated either. Next time something like this happens; there will be serious consequences. This place isn't the streets of New York Sarah, you cannot solve a problem by fighting it out." With that, she left.

I growled in fury. Accuse the new girl. Figures! I stomped my feet on the ground. Is this how it was gonna be? Being looked down on as the "new girl", the "street rat", and the uncivilized person with no manners who only wants to start fights?A load of shit is what it all was! I didn't hafta take it from no one, and I wasn't about to.

I ran through the courtyard, flung open the doors, and spotted Storm talking with Jean down the hall. I wasn't gonna let her think she ordered me around, ain't no way in all hell I'd let her. I tapped her on the shoulder, "You listen here pretty-pretty. I don't know where you come off thinkin' you can tell me what to do, but I don't work that way!"

She stood there, appalled by the fact that I _dared_ confront her, "Well, unfortunately this team will not 'work your way'! And since I am second in command, you _WILL _follow my instructions, is that understood?"

I howled with laughter, "Are you second in command or my _mother?_Holy damn! I mean, come on. You say "**second in command**" as if you _owned_ the whole damn team."

Storm stared at me in shock; I heard a small gasp escape her lips.

"That's right," I took a step forward, "someone's opposing _The All Mighty Goddess's _guidelines. Whatta ya gonna do? Fry me? And then say it was my fault, you seem to be good at that."

"How _DARE_ you mock me in that manner!" the crackle of thunder was heard in the distance, "I KNEW I was right when I said you didn't belong here. Xavier must've lost his mind to allow you on the squad. If you plan on staying, I highly suggest you shape up and tone down your attitude, or else!"

I raised an eyebrow, "Is that a _threat_?"

She took a step toward me, "Perhaps it is."

"Allow me to warn you, I don't take to threats very well." I laid my hand upon a bone shoving from the jeans in my thigh.

She glanced at my hand grasping the blade, "Do it, and we'll see how much longer you stay on the team, or stay alive for that matter."

I grinned, "Let's find OUT!" I broke the bone off and began to thrust it over my head when I heard a stern voice yell.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" The Professor and the blue elf came down the corridor. The furry one musta squealed.

Storm looked up in embarrassment, "I..She…" she stuttered. I almost laughed; her toffee colored cheeks turned a slight shade of red, "I am sorry Xavier." She hung her head.

I gawked at her. What the hell? She was treating this guy like her master. I on the other hand spoke up, "Storm here was giving me shit about a fight that shorty started!" I glanced at Wolverine who was sitting in the couch; his head shot up when I called him that.

"Stop!" he said in a raised voice, "Just quit! Sarah, a word with you in my office please!"

I growled in irritation. Once again, look who was getting the blame! I flung the blade of bone into a trashcan as I began to follow the Professor. 

But before I started walking I heard the elf say, "V'at's vith her attizude?"

I stopped and spun around, pointing a finger at the teenager, "Watch it fuzzball, or your hairy ass'll be mine!" I turned on my heels and briskly walked to the Professor's office, ready to defend myself and my actions.


	8. eight

Before I start…I'd like to apologize for this chapter taking so long to get posted…I've been real busy lately, so sorry to anyone who reads this ;) 

Ok, just as a reminder, I of course DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN! (Duh) and uh, ok I kind of messed up the whole gambit, marrow thing. I know that in the comics (or at least I think) that Sarah doesn't find about Remy rescuing her in the mutant massacre till a lot later in their friendship. Well, in my story, marrow just…. kind of _knows _about it. But I don't keep up with the comics though, so bear with it…k? Its my plot…. so DEAL! *lol * ENJOY AND PLEASE R./R 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Furthermore, I am offering you a place where you will be safe…" Professor Xavier paused, "Sarah, are you LISTENING?"

I jerked my head up from my semi-nap, "Huh? Me listening…? Uh, no."

The Professor heaved a huge sigh. His frustration was definitely showing, and the small blue vein popping out of his baldhead proved it, "You must understand Sarah. This isn't any easier for the X-Men than it is for you. I have already discussed this matter with them. If you would, please, keep your point of views toned down, it would make this transition so much easier. I have no doubt in my mind that you will find your place on the team…"

I interrupted him, "_I_ sure as hell do."

"But!" he continued, adding a hint of force in his voice, "It will take _time_ to earn everyone's trust, just as it will take time for everyone to earn your trust. Am I correct?"

I shrugged and shifted in my seat. I felt like a little six-year-old child being scolded for causing trouble, "I guess you're right."

"Alright then, you may go."

I got up and reached for the door when I heard him in my mind.

**_"And remember what I said, earn their trust Sarah."_**

I nodded. Maybe I could try a little harder. It wouldn't hurt anything…maybe my pride, but that was a risk I'd have to take.

As I was walking down the hall I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turned around, "Hey dere Sarah. How'd it go in d'ere?" Remy jerked his head back toward the Professor's office.

"I dunno, got a lecture and a finger or two pointed at me, nuthin I can't handle though." I smiled when I saw Remy chuckle.

"Stormy and da o'ders are pretty mad…" he slipped his hands into his pant pockets and walked along beside me.

I rolled my eyes and almost replied with a smart-ass comment, but stopped my self. I cleared my throat and forced myself to ask, "Do you think I should…" I rubbed the back of my neck, " Should I apologize?"

Remy's head shot up, and stared at me in surprise, "What you jus' say?"

"Apologize to them…should I?" I almost punched myself in the face for even thinking about giving Storm the pleasure of feeling she had the tiniest bit of authority over me.

"Dat would be nice o' ya petite. I tink dat maybe you should." He gave me an encouraging smile.

I shrugged and continued walking, "Remy…why are you…" I paused, hesitating asking this question, "Why have you been treating me like…like I _belong_ here? Like, I'm your friend?"

He didn't answer for a while. I just kind of stood there, waiting for his reply. I'd wanted to know the answer to it ever since I've gotten here.

Remy sighed, "I guess…I guess I felt like we had dis sort a' connection. E'er since, well ya know, way back when…when I, well…" he cut himself off in mid sentence, hoping I'd get his drift. His red on black eyes was staring at the ground.

"Saved my life?"

He nodded.

An uncomfortable silence lingered between us. Neither of us knew what to say, whether to continue on the subject, or change to something else. It was really weird though. That whole night of the…Mutant Massacre, and the night he saved my life. I wanted to ask him so many questions…but he'd always been an X-Man. Now it was different, we were on the same team.

Remy stopped walking, "Well petite, Remy hasta be goin'. We talk later, non?" He smiled and left.

Yeah, talk later, hopefully. I sighed, and let my body drop onto a couch in a small room. So many damn thoughts floating around in my head. And I couldn't make sense of any of them. How was I going to apologize to Storm? How in the hell was I supposed to earn the X-Men's trust? And what was this weird feeling I was having toward Gambit? I laid my head on the back of the couch. You think way too much Sarah, I told myself. No, I argued back in my mind, it was just that before…you never thought about anything you did.

"Um, hi…Sarah, that is, like, your name, right?"

I hurriedly sat up, and looked over my shoulder seeing the young girl with the brown ponytail set high upon her head staring at me, "Yeah, that's me, what do you want?" Way to earn their trust Sarah, I scolded myself.

She hesitated, seeming somewhat intimidated by me, "Have you, um, seen Gambit? I kinda hafta ask him something, and I saw you walking with him earlier…"

Her last words kind of trailed off in nervousness, "I don't know where he went to, but he headed off down that hall." 

A smile spread on her face, "Thanks! By the way, I'm Kitty!" She waved as she practically skipped down the hall.

I stood up, not really knowing where to go, or what to do. I snapped off a bone that was sticking out from my left side and poking my arm. I tossed it into a garbage can, and walked through the halls of the mansion aimlessly.I discovered that this place had an Olympic-sized pool, a weight room, a game room, and then there was the Danger Room. I had heard of it before. It was supposed to be some kind of training room, I guess. I needed somewhere to vent. I was desperate. I walked toward the door, and looked around. There was a keypad there, with a bunch of letters and numbers imprinted on each button, meaning I need to know some sort of code to get in.Luck, once more, proved to hate me. 

"Are you looking for something?"

Great, just great I told myself. Storm had caught me trying to get into a restricted area. That would be strike number two for Sarah, "Um, not really looking for anything…" I had to bite my tongue to keep any sarcastic remarks from coming out of my mouth, "Is there any way I could get in here? Thought maybe I'd get some training in."

She shook her head, "I don't think you are ready to use the Danger Room yet."

Not Ready? I almost screamed. I had been fighting just as long as she had, and probably a hell of a lot tougher battles too. But I kept that thought in my head, "I think that maybe I _am_." I said the last word with the force I was feeling.

Ororo folded her arms, "The Danger Room is for experienced X-Men only."

"Well! I am sure as hell experienced, and, as much as this may surprise you, I'm also an X-Man." That came out a little more challenging than it should have.

"No," she corrected me, "You need experience _as_ an X-Man, which you do not have. You have experience as a criminal fighting on the streets, making a living by murdering innocent people."

Those words stung like a slap in the face. I threw my hands in the air, "LISTEN TO ME! I am SORRY! Ok? I am so fucking sorry for what I did in my past! You think that I don't _know_ that what I did was wrong? Well I do! I sure as hell do! Every person that I have killed, each of them is eating away at my soul! So will you just accept the fact that I am on a team with you now, and that I HAVE changed and that maybe YOU need to recognize that!"

She stood there, staring, and her remark made me think that all I had just said went in one ear and out the other, "I am sorry that you have to pay for what you have done. And I will recognize you as a team member, only when you begin to act as a team member." She turned and walked off.

"DAMNIT!" I screamed. I kicked a wall in fury. What the hell was I supposed to do to prove that I was sorry?Was saying sorry not enough? How do I "act like a team member"? I rested my back against a wall, and slowly slid down to the ground. I was out of ideas. I said I was sorry, that obviously didn't work. I kept all my rude remarks in, that didn't help either. 

"Hey sug'ah, you al'right?" a voice with a noticeable southern drawl asked.

I looked up and saw Rogue standing in front of me. I got up to my feet, "What? You're not gonna chew me out too?"

I heard her give a little sigh, "Ah know that Storm's bein a little bit rough on you…"

I looked at her with a "yeah right" expression.

"Ok, maybe she's being a bit to hard on ya. But Ro's one of them people who don't trust very easy. Ah dunno why, that's just who she is. It took me what seemed like forever for her to accept me, and now we're close as can be. Give her some time, she's not half as bad as she seems."

"And what am I supposed to do in the mean time? Just sit around and listen to her shit? No, I don't think so."

"Now ah didn't say ya hadta do _that_. Show her that you genuinely _want_ to be part of this team."

I wanted to roll my eyes and snap back with a snide remark, but instead I just nodded. And then I noticed her shoulder was bandaged up, and I saw a small portion of a white wrap around her leg. I had done that. It was a wonder she didn't hate me, or didn't try to get me back, "Um, I'm sorry about…" I pointed to her injured shoulder and calf.

She looked down, "Don't worry about it. Ah understand, the whole thing 'bout starting your whole life over. I know how it is." She winked at me. And I suddenly felt as if I could trust her. 

Well, I'd gained the trust, along with learned to trust, of Remy and Rogue. Two down, four to go.


	9. nine

~*I still don't own these characters (duh)

**~*I still don't own these characters (duh). And once more, so no one yells at me, I've kind of tweaked around with the mutant massacre thing. Sarah already knows and yada yada. So ok, btw, sorry this is so short...**

***************

"Sarah…get…out." 

The face of yet another one of my beloved Morlocks fell to the ground, shot by one of the intruders. I screamed in fear and anguish. I looked around, hoping to find, at least, one of my family members still alive. No one. Not a single person was still standing. I began to run as fast as my small legs could carry me when I felt a pair of cold arms envelope me, "Let go of me!" I shrieked, kicking, and hitting the stranger. It did no good. I was a tender age of 4 or 5.

The man shushed me, and crooned to me in a sweet French-tinted voice, "I's ok petite, Remy wont hurt 'chu."

I stopped squirming in the man's arms and instead buried my head in his shoulder. I didn't know what else to do. I was scared; no, I was terrified. All I could see was my family, my family that was no longer with me. They were gone. Forever. Tears began to trickle down from the corners of my eyes, slowly at first, and then more and more seeped into the man's heavy coat. A huge intense cry of agony escaped my tiny lips.

~~

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard my own scream. My body was in a cold sweat and I could feel dried tears on my cheeks, as well as taste them in my mouth. I rubbed my eyes just before Rogue and Remy hurried into my room.

"Sarah?! Sarah! You alright petite? Wha' happen'd in here?" Remy ran to the side of my bed. 

I waved him away, "I'm fine. A dream, that's all."

"A dream? I dunno sug'ah, by the sound of yo'r screamin' it sounded more like a nightmare. Ya wanna talk about it?" Rogue stood at the foot of my bed.

I looked up when Scott and Jean came into my room, "What happened?" Jean asked in a groggy voice.

"Did someone break in?" Scott didn't sound worried in the least bit worried. His voice was shallow and sleepy. 

I ran my fingers through my hair and stood up, "Everything's fine! I'm fine. It was a dream. Ok, so sorry to disturb your precious beauty sleep. You know everything is ok, so leave now." I had the same dream, no; Rogue was right, nightmare, all the time. Everyone was making such a big fuckin deal about it. I've dealt with them all my life; I had no need for everyone's pity now.

Scott nodded, and left hand in hand with Jean.

I rolled my eyes in the dark.

Rogue laid her hand on my shoulder, "You alright then?" 

I nodded.

She smiled slightly and walked out of the room.

Remy took a seat on the bed next to me, "Now, you want to tell Remy what dis dream o yours was all 'bout?"

I sighed, "Same thing as its always about."

He stared at me, wanting an answer.

I replied in a soft whisper, "The Mutant Massacre."

"Oh." It was all he said though I wish he'd said more.

But before I knew what was happening, all my feelings and memories of that night came pouring out of my mouth, "It happened so long ago…but that night, and all the gruesome details are imprinted into my mind. I have that dream every night. And it's always the same thing. When you…" I inhaled deeply, "When you saved me, and when I realized that they were all dead." Tears began to build up in my eyes, blurring my vision. 

His voice was soft, and comforting, "Dat's not some'ting dat'll be easy ta fo'get Sarah. _I _haven't been able ta fo'get it, I cant even 'magine what its like for you…" his voice trailed off into the darkness of the room.

"You don't want to be able to imagine it. Sometimes I just wish that I died with them. It would've made my life so much easier. I wouldn't be stuck with this… excruciating pain." I wiped the tears from my eyes before they could descend down my cheeks.

Remy shook his head and began to disagree, but before he could get anything in, I interrupted him, " Listen, I'm tired. Maybe we could get some sleep, and talk about this some other time?"

I could hear him heave a sigh, "Sure, if dats what 'chu want."

I nodded, "Night."

He turned and stepped out of the room. I could feel his eyes stare at me for a few moments before I heard him pull the door shut. 

What did I just do? I had gotten the ball rolling on the conversation I wanted to have for so long, but I was afraid. Of what? I don't know. Of showing emotion? No, I don't think it was so much showing emotion. If I would even _try_ to talk about it, I would show more emotion that I'd ever shown in my life, to a stranger. Stop, I told myself. Was Remy really a stranger? Did I have to be afraid to talk to him? He was the only one that I could possibly talk about this to.

My thoughts whirled around that predicament until I fell back into a deep sleep, still dreaming of the Massacre, only the dreams weren't as intense, though just as painful.


	10. ten

**ONCE AGAIN, I apologize to all those that read this for taking so long to post this chapter (which is kind of boring and slow btw) I have had so much freaking homework, and like no free time to write…BUT I WILL MAKE TIME IN THE FUTURE! I PROMISE! * lol*. So, yeah like I said, sorry for this boring chapter, the next one will be better hopefully. And I DON NOT OWN THE X-MEN! Cuz if I did, I wouldn't be living in HICK-TOWN USA! And keep in mind ppl, I am kind of twisting the whole Marrow-joining-the-xmen thing around, sorry…it fits my plot better. Hope u love my story so far ****J******

***************

"Like, oh my gosh Kitty! Did you hear about that girl that…" I heard Jubilee shriek to Kitty from the kitchen. I rethought going into the kitchen, did I really want to get tangled up in teenage girl gossip? No, I didn't, but I was really hungry since I hadn't eaten since I arrived.

"I totally cannot even believe that! It's so completely bogus!" Kitty gasped a little then started giggling with Jubilee right before I walked into the kitchen. But when I actually set foot inside the kitchen, the two girls stared at me in silence.

I grabbed an orange from a basket on the table, "What? Do I have something on my face…" I know that I didn't look too pretty in the morning…but my God, they were staring at me like I was the damned ghost of Christmas past. 

"Um, no, nothing." Jubilee elbowed Kitty softly in her side.

"Yeah, um, morning Sarah." She quickly looked down at her cereal bowl and lifted another spoonful up to her mouth.

I raised an eyebrow at the two, "Whatever…" I took a seat in one of the chairs surrounding the table. It was set for what looked like 15 or 20, at least. Everyone must've already eaten. I shrugged and grabbed the newspaper from the middle of the table.

After a few minutes of complete silence I heard Kitty whispering something to Jubilee, obviously something not meant for me to hear. I turned around in my chair, "You two mind tellin' me why the hell you're actin' like you're scared outta your pretty little heads?"

Jubilee and Kitty jerked their heads up.

Jubilee gulped, "Um, well…we were just kind of…talking about…how you…" she glanced at Kitty for help.

Kitty continued, sounded somewhat tentative, "We both heard you scream last night…and it was, sorta, kinda freaky…" she dragged out the last word in nervousness. 

"It was nuthin' but a dream." I began to peel the orange. I set the small bits and pieces of the fruit's skin in a small pile on the table.

"It was kinda loud, for just a dream." Jubilee pointed out. Kitty nodded, agreeing with her.

I glared at them, "Well, it WAS just a dream, and next time, talk to me to my face, not behind my back, ok?

They both nodded meekly.

"We were afraid that you would totally…freak out…" Jubilee said, "That's why we didn't ask ya."

Kitty interrupted, "Kinda like Mr. Logan does." She stopped for a moment, "You two are a lot a like, ya know?".

"Me and the old windbag…alike? Yeah, you keep on thinking that in that weird mind of yours…" I said, not taking my attention off the paper. I peeled of a segment of the orange and slid it into my mouth, biting down and savoring the sweet juice.

All of a sudden I heard a * BAMF *, "You t'zoo are actually very much alike, zu are bo'f rude and unsociable." Figures, Kurt popped into the kitchen, squeezing his way between Kitty and Jubilee.

Kitty playfully slugged him in the shoulder. If it woulda been me, I would've shoved my fist through his eye socket, "I didn't mean you two were alike, like _that_. You two are both so…mysterious."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Mysterious, huh?" I started laughing. That was definitely not a word I've ever used to describe myself; rude, yes, insulting, too many times to count, ugly, more than a few times, but mysterious? No that was a new one.

Jubilee nodded in agreement with Kitty, "Ya know, Wolvie has nightmares in the middle of the night too. Most of the time he wakes up the whole West Wing of the mansion."

I shook my head. These kids were just too weird. I got up, leaving the newspaper in its place on the table.

I heard Kitty yell bye as I left; weird, strange kids. They accepted me like it was nothing, well except for Kurt. Maybe they just didn't ever know the _extent_ of my previous crimes. Then comparing me to old man. Me and him alike, no if that's not the most fucked up thing I'd ever heard. Wow, yeah those kids ARE messed up. I shook my head again. The people here, at the mansion, were too confusing to even try to figure out, so even why try.

I stopped thinking when I passed a mirror in the hallway. I never, EVER, used to look in mirrors; I was too ugly (and still am). But when I stared at myself in the mirror, I saw my soft crimson tousled hair, flopping every which way on my head. The greasy mess disgusted me. Compared to everyone else here, I _did_ look like nothing more than a street rat. A shower definitely couldn't do any harm. 

I spun back toward the direction of my room. I stepped into the small private bathroom that each of the older members of the X-Men was privileged with having. But, as I was reaching for a towel, I questioned what I was doing. I never used to care what I looked like, I didn't have no one to impress. No you do, I told myself, you have a whole mansion to impress. Maybe, just _maybe_, this could help me a little with getting accepted into this place. As I was rotating the shower knobs around, trying to get the right water temperature, I couldn't help but take notice at how different I was. I wasn't sure whether or not it was a good different, but it was definitely different.


	11. eleven

**_I don't own the X-Men * blah* *blah * *blah * So please don't sue me. I am a 14 year old who is broke as a joke. Stay tuned people…if this plot works out the way I want it to, this story should be gettin' good! (hopefully)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What a difference a simple shower can make, I thought as I ran a brush through my still damp hair.I looked, like a new person. I squeezed a few small drops of hair gel that I found in a drawer in the bathroom on my hand and worked it through my now cleaned strands of hair. I stopped and gazed into the mirror, thinking once more about the crazy, fucked up ways of life. How did I even get to this point in my life? It happened almost quicker than the blink of an eye. I mean, damn, now I was being _polite_ to the X-Men, a couple of them had even befriended me. And now I was actually concerned with the way I look, well, to some extent. If only Darky could see me now. I almost laughed. And the Morlocks; I inhaled deeply. I missed them so much; I missed them more than I could even begin to explain. They had no idea where I was, or what happened. They might think I was dead.

*knock knock * 

"Sarah, you in dere petite? Da Professor wants ta see you."

I snapped out of my deep-thought mode, "I'm comin'" I dragged my feet toward the door, and twisted the knob.

Remy's jaw almost dropped, "Sarah, is dat _you_?"

I gave him a confused look, "Well who in the hell do you think it is?"

He shrugged and smiled, "I's jus'…dat ch'u don't look like da Sarah I saw yesterday."

I gave him one more puzzled look before pushing past him. I could feel his eyes still looking at me. It was kind of flattering, I must admit, but I didn't want to turn into a total X-Nerd, so I acted like I didn't care, "Where did Prof tell me to meet him?"

He pointed down the hall, "In da courtyard outside. He be waiting fo' you right now."

I nodded, and walked down the long corridor when my mind began to drift back to the Morlocks. A part of me wanted to just forget everything I started here and run back to my life with my family. But then Lylana's words jogged through my mind, "You stay safe, alright?" Stay safe…impossible if I went back into the sewers of the city. But, all I wanted was for them to know I was all right. All I wanted was to say goodbye for one last time.

"Sarah? Over here, please."

My head jolted up. I walked over to the Professor where he was keeping an eye on the students from a picturesque little white gazebo, "Ok, I'm here. What'd ya want?"

I heard him give a small sigh in response to my impolite greeting, "Sarah, I've asked you to come here so we could begin your training."

I stared at him, "Training for…what? I can already fight." I said obliviously.

Xavier shook his head, "No, training, for your powers. Teaching you to learn to control your bone growth."

I let out a small puff of air in sarcasm, "I've been tryin' to that all my life. What makes you think your gonna be able to do any better Chuck?" I almost slapped myself. I had heard Wolverine call the Professor that before. 

"I am not promising anything, but are you not willing to try?" He asked, crinkling his forehead in question.

I replied without any haste,"Hell yeah I'm willing." 

"Alright then, lets begin." He turned his wheelchair, facing me.

I stood there, waiting for an instruction of any sort, but he sat there in front of me, just staring, "Um, whatt'a we do first?"

He folded his hands on his lap, "We start by trying."

"Which means I do what exactly…"

"You concentrate on making your blades grow when and where you want them to." He said it like it was supposed to be an easy task.

I heaved a huge sigh. Ok, come on Sarah, you can do it I thought. Just close your eyes and make a bone grow. I concentrated on that for about 5 minutes. Just standing there, waiting for something to happen.

I finally opened my eyes to discover it hadn't done any good. 

The Professor nodded, "It is all right Sarah. This will take practice, a great deal of it. You just need to set aside a few moments in each day to practice getting your bones under your own control, alright?"

"I guess."

"Ok, Sarah, you may leave now, please…" He turned around in his wheelchair just as I turned around, but when I looked back, he was calmly holding his head with his eyes closed.

I stopped walking, and moved back up the steps of the gazebo, "Prof…are you ok?"

He gave his temples one last massage before answering, "Yes, I am quite alright. Do me a favor. Meet in the main control center in about 15 minutes, if you would."

"Um, yeah, ok."

"Thank you Sarah, that will be all." He rolled down the ramp in somewhat of a hurry to the mansion.

I sighed, and thought about the possibilities of being able to control my bone growth. It was the next best thing to not having them at all. No more perpetual pain from the shards ripping through my skin whenever they pleased. I looked around for a place to be alone, to just think. Somehow my attention was drawn to the giant maple tree that I climbed only a few days ago. I started walking toward it, but soon picked up my pace to a fast jog.When I had got comfortable in a tangle of the tree's branches, I just…thought. It was never something I did a lot of before…well I "started over". But now, I was started to recollect everything that had happened in my childhood. I remembered my short time with my mother before I woke up that fateful night with little bones jutting out all over my body. And I remembered the pain that I first felt, with all those sharp blades, stabbing and thrusting through my young flesh; and the way that my mother, my mommy, thought of me as disgusting. She kept me at a distance, when I was in desperate need of her love and comfort. Finally she dumped me off in an ally, when I was seven. I had nowhere to turn. 

I shook my head, trying to get away from the memories.I heaved a huge sigh. Was all this thinking really good for health…because it sure as hell didn't feel that way. I glanced at my watch and decided to head into the mansion, for whatever reason the Professor instructed me to. Who knows, maybe it'd be my first mission on the team. All this time away from fighting really had gotten to me. Who knew, maybe I could get to kick some evil ass. I grinned to myself as I made my way through the courtyard.


	12. twelve

Scott pounded his fists on the table, "DAMNIT SARAH

**_The X-Men belong to Marvel… yada yada yada……._**

****

Scott pounded his fists on the table, "DAMNIT SARAH! This is NOT the time for you hard ass attitude, ok? We need some information that you might hold, now you tell us, or you don't got nuthin to do with this mission, understood?" Scott stood up, and glared at me in fury.

"I already fuckin told you! I don't know where Dark Beast is!" I retorted, with the equal amount of anger flaring from my voice, "Why don't you just get that threw _your_ hard ass skulls."

"Because you have given us no reason to believe you!" Jean stood up next to Scott, joining Logan and Storm. They were all about ready to explode because of their "new mission". Turned out the Professor had sensed Darky in his head earlier, and had gotten some idea of what he was up to, with the whole destroy-the-human-race-machine. Now they all thought I knew where he was and that I had the knowledge of his newly hatched little scheme. 

"Go fuck yourselves." I shot up from my chair, kicking it under the metal table. I shoved my way through the pissed off X-men as violently as I could.

Before I left, I heard Storm complain to the Professor, "You really expect us to work with _that?_"

Fuck her, I thought, fuck 'em all. I should be the one complaining. I was supposed to work with _them_. I knew as much about this little ploy of Dark Beast's as they did, why couldn't they just understand that! I growled in frustration.

"Do ya' know anything at all bout this plan of his?" Rogue asked from behind me.

"You know as much as I do." I continued walking.

"Maybe, but the littlest bit of information could help us. You sure there's nuthin' you know that we don't?" 

Damn she was persistent.

I sighed, "I…I don't know…maybe, maybe not…" I wrinkled my eyebrows in thought and turned around, "I was the one who stole the plans from some old guy that lived about an hour from New York. They were blueprints of something called…" I jogged my memory, trying to recall the name of the thing, "The T1200, that was the name of it. Dark said it would wipe out all the Homo sapiens, leaving only us, the Homo superiors." I glanced at her, "Now you now everything I do." 

She smiled, "I'm sure that'll help, a whole lot, thanks sug'ah. Nah why don't you come back into the control room while we figure this thang out."

I shook my head, "Apparently I'm not good enough to be on the team…it suits me perfectly well."

Rogue opened her mouth in protest, but I stopped her, "No, don't even try to defend them." 

She sighed and walked back to join the rest of the team. And there I was, stuck again, not knowing where to go, or what to do. This mansion was more like a prison than anything else. I finally decided to go back to my room; at least I could be alone there.

May as well do something constructive, I told myself. I sat on my bed, and stared at my hand, concentrated on it like it was the only thing that mattered. I told my mind to make something grow. Come on, I encouraged myself. 

"Hey are you Marrow?" 

I jumped up, and stared at the window, seeing a filthy looking man holding something that looked like a smudged white envelope.

"Are ya or aren't ya?" He repeated in a heavily New-York accented voice.

I quickly answered, "Who the hell are you, and whatta ya want?"

The stranger jumped through my open window, "I'm takin' that as a 'yes'. This is from…" he paused, and grinned, "An old friend of yours." He tossed the envelope at me, and made a quick exit.

I stared at the envelope for a moment, then sat on the end of my bed and opened it. Dark Beast, it had to have been him. This was definitely his handwriting.

**Dearest Sarah, **

**I heard from word on the street that you (as hard as this is to believe) have joined the X-Men. And apparently, if you have gotten this letter, this would be a correct assumption. I know neither the reason, nor your motive for joining them. But your presence as one of my most valuable assistants is greatly missed. Please do feel free to come back whenever you feel like the time is right. Before I depart, I must put my two cents in on your decision to do what you've done. Is it, perhaps, a ploy to spy upon the X-Men? If so; ah, I must give you my two thumbs up.**

** **

** **

**P.S. I must inform you that my progress on my "little project" is coming along quite well.. **

****

**Sincerely,**

**Dark Beast "Darky"**

I should've known it wouldn't 'a taken him to long to figure out where I was. I felt almost compelled to write him back, but what would I say? No sorry Darky, I'm an X-Men now, and I am supposed to despise you. But I couldn't just leave him without an exclamation, or could I? 

Quickly, without thinking, I grabbed a notepad out of one of the drawers in my desk.

Hey Dark. I've left… for reasons that I cant really tell you. It's nothing personal, you wouldn't understand. Hell, I don't understand. I have no idea how I am going to get this to you, but maybe (most likely) we'll meet again.

-Sarah "Marrow"

"Sarah? Are you in there?" Kitty asked from the hallway

I dropped the pad of paper on the ground and told her to come in.

She walked in with Kurt close behind, "Mr. Logan says that the Professor wants you to come back into the control room."

I rolled my eyes, "Guess I have no choice." I got up to leave, forgetting about my still-opened notebook lying on the ground, and unbeknown to me, Kurt had spotted it and showed it to Kitty.

"Do you z'ink zat she really iz spying on us?"

"No, no, she's good now…"

"But look! It zays zat she'll most likely meet him again. Vhat else do you zink zat means"

"You're right, maybe we should show it to someone."

Kurt nodded, with a small smirk on his face, and smuggled it out of my room.


	13. thirteen

::mysterious music plays in the background:: ~buh buh BUUUUH~ Ok, ok people, the plot is thickening and getting DAMN good

**::mysterious music plays in the background:: ~buh buh BUUUUH~ Ok, ok people, the plot is thickening and getting DAMN good. Just you wait to see what I got in store for you… ::grins:: =D**

** **

**====================================**

I laid down on the couch in the TV room. I had just gotten out of the "meeting" with the rest of the group. And I left with a headache like you wouldn't imagine. The whole two hours after I returned to the control room, was just two hours of them questioning me. It was enough to give anyone a headache, even though I had managed to find a couple of Advil earlier.

I closed my eyes and softly rubbed my temples. This place, and these people were definitely hazardous to my health, I told myself.

After a few moments I opened my eyes. The mansion was relatively quiet, except for the few teenagers passing who were laughing as loud as they possibly could. I groaned as I snapped off a blade growing from my shoulder when I tried to make another blade grow out of my shin. 

I sighed right before I heard footsteps enter the room, "Hey Sarah, what'cha doin?" Kitty strolled into the room quietly.

I stared at my arm on last time then let it fall by my side, "Nothin, tryin to get this damn power o' mine under control, ya know making bones grow, all that fun stuff." I explained in a dull voice.

She was quiet for a while, like something was on her mind. I thought about asking her, but there were two problems with that. She'd discover that I might actually care, which could be dangerous, plus teenage girls always have something on their minds; between boyfriends and crushes and best friend dilemmas, "Have you ever, like, thought about maybe, making one of your blades _stop_ growing instead of making a new one grow? Ya know, a different approach." 

"Not a bad idea kid." I thought about it. This girl might not be as air-headed as she appeared, "Was there summtin you wanted?"

She just stood there in an awkward, almost sheepish stance, "Uh, yeah there was…"

I glared at her, "And that would be…"

"I…uh,I kinda…" She paused, then she said in a hurried voice, "I felt like I should, like, warn you before they come, because its not gonna be pretty and I kinda thought it was, like, my fault in a way." She took in a deep breath before practically running out of the room.

And the X-Mansion gets weirder as time goes by, I thought to myself.

"She's in there!" I heard Scott's voice mumble, with a distinct tone of fury and irritation. 

Logan's voice was low and muffled, but it stood out, "We're talkin' about a hack and slash mission in the mansion. The target; that good-for-nuthin sewer scum Marrow.


	14. 

I know people

**I know people. These chapters are taking forever for me to post. Bear with me, please? I hope I haven't lost too many readers. B.t.w. the xmen still aren't mine, DUH!**

**_~~~~_**

"YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY EXPECT US TO TRUST YOU NOW!"

"What's WRONG with you? You're an ungrateful _monster_."

"Once evil…_always_ evil."

"Get out of here, I don't want to see your face again."

I stopped walking and ran over to a tree on the side of the road, my fist colliding with the trunk. I slid down to the ground. My knuckles were bleeding, but I didn't feel it. All I could feel was the anger; hear the voices, see the untrusting faces. I wanted _so_ bad to part of them, of their family. I blew it; I blew it by saying good-bye to a friend, the friend who saved my life. Now I screwed up that life he saved, forever. I looked down the dusty road toward the direction where I came from, toward a small piece of my life, my few days with the X-Men. I sighed heavily, not knowing where to go, what to do, or who to turn to. My mind was whirling. 

Someone had shown one-eye my letter I wrote to Darky, and the X-Men blew it way out of proportion. They thought I was deceiving them, spying on them. Chuck had gone away for a few days to get some information on some new mutants, and I was stuck alone with the wrath of a team who hated me. They basically kicked me out. I didn't know what to say, I was trying so hard to make them trust me, and that was all shattered in an instant. So I left, I just got up and walked out of the door. What else was I supposed to do?

"YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY EXPECT US TO TRUST YOU NOW!"

"What is WRONG with you? You're an ungrateful monster."

"Once evil…always evil."

"Get out of here, I don't want to see your face again."

Their voices chimed through my mind over and over. My head dropped between my knees and I grasped my hair with both hands. 

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" I screamed, jumping up and staring at the bright blue, cloudless sky, "I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" I sank to the ground on my knees, a small drop of salty water streaming down my flushed cheek, "I don't deserve this…" I said quieter this time, trying to convince myself that I really _didn't_ deserve this, that it wasn't my fault, and life had just dealt me an unfair hand of cards.But then something in the back of my mind told me I did. I deserved everything that was happening and that would be happening, that this is what I get for everything I did.

I curled up in a little ball, slowly drifting off to sleep.

***

"Sarah? Sarah, it's me honey. Listen, you can do whatever you set your mind to. You can be whatever you want to be. Ignore what everyone else thinks, listen to what's in your heart."

"Lylana?" I asked aloud, "Lylana, where are you?" I got up, standing in a hazy forest, hearing the voice of the lady who had been my mother.

"Be quiet now child, you will do as I tell you. I want the best for you, I want you to do what feels right."

I ran through the mist, "Please, Lylana? Lylana, I need to talk to you!"

"Do what you want to do, I love you Sarah."

"No! No, don't leave me, please! Come back!"

***

"Come back, please, come back Lylana,"

I woke up at the sound of my own mumbling voice. How could it be that a dream could seem so real?I sat up and rubbed my eyes before noticing the once blue sky that was now black with stars, hanging over my head. I laid back down on the grass that had taken the shape of my curled up body, staring at the twinkling little diamonds in the dark sky. It was weird to think of them as huge burning orbs of gas, because from far away they look like priceless gems, trapped in the heavens. 

I shook my head, "There ya go thinkin' again Sarah, you've been doin too much of it lately."

"Being at thee mansion vill do zat do a person."

I jumped at the sound of another's voice, "Who's there?"

"Oh come now, you cant mistake mein voice."

"Whatta ya want elf?"

"Ze o'zers sent me to look for you and bring you back to ze mansion. I've found you, so lets get z'is over vith, shall we?" And with a * BAMF* and an overwhelming stench of sulfur, we were in the main lobby of the mansion.

I jerked my arm from his grasp, "What the fuck did you do? Who ever said I wanted to come back?" I broke into a sprint toward the door, but Remy stepped in front of me.

"Outta my way LeBeau!" I pressed my hands into his shoulders, forcing him out of my way.

I felt his fingers wrap around my arm, "Sarah, stay please, fo' Remy." 

I turned back, facing him, "Gimme one good reason why I should put up with everyone's shit here."

He let my arm drop, "Where else' you gon' go petite, eh?"

I stared at him. He was right and we both knew it.

"If you just give dem som' time, you'll fin' your place here. Trust me, non?"

I sighed, and looked down at my feet. I had no other alternative here; I was stuck up a creek with no paddle. I had to stay, whether I liked it or not.


	15. 

I don't own the xmen

**I don't own the xmen! JEEEEEEEeez, if you haven't gotten that by now, I'm worried….**

**About chapter 15…the plot thickens ::dark mystifying music plays in the background:: Hope ya like it!!**

~*~*~ 

Concentrate, I told myself. My eyes were fixed up my shoulder, where I could feel a new blade beginning to force through my skin. I pictured in my mind the bone stop growing. But when I saw the tip poke through the flesh, I sighed and threw myself back on my bed. 

"This is impossible." I said aloud, "If I could control this damn power, then I woulda done it long before now." 

I picked up my hand and put it in front of my face. I couldn't feel any new blades growing, so I focused on making one. I put my full attention to the center of my hand. 

"Just grow…" I narrowed my eyes. Suddenly I felt a small pressure in the exact spot I was looking at. I smiled, and continued concentrating on it.

"Sarah? Is that you?"

And as soon as I felt the small bone begin to grow, I lost my train of thought, "Dammit! Whadda ya want?" I turned to the window to discover the face of Dark Beast, balancing on the railing surrounding the small balcony outside my room.

"Very nice to see you as well." He smirked and leapt off the railing.

I slid off the bed, "Darky? How the hell'd you get in here?" My voice was shushed to a harsh whisper.

"If you're referring to the alarms. Well let me say; the system here is highly outdated. It was no burden what so ever."

I almost smiled and shook my head.

He walked inside my room, and I could feel his stare, "Well, you don't look like the same Sarah I saw a few weeks ago."

I looked down at my somewhat skin-hugging sleeveless shirt, and loose-fitting jeans. I had just taken a shower not too long ago, and Kitty had begged to do my hair. And for some strange reason I let her put these weird twists that went toward the back of my head. I felt like a 17-year-old teenage girl. I sighed, and raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, it is pretty different isn't it?"

He gazed at me, "It sure is…" He jerked his head up, "I need to talk to you."

There was a brief moment of silence between us, "So…talk."

Dark rubbed the back of his neck, "Not here, somewhere more private perhaps?"

I waited a while to answer. He didn't seem like his usual self, like, for some reason, he was uncomfortable to be around me, "I know this isolated spot in the woods…"

"Sounds ideal, show me the way?"

I walked over to the side of the railing, and grasped the edges, getting ready to leap to the ground. But then a pair of furry arms picked me up off my feet.

"The distance from this balcony and the ground is far to high. Hold on." He leapt into through the air, and landed on the ground without the slightest bit of noise.

I pointed between two large trees in the woods, "That way." 

He bounded off into the night, with huge leaps. I squirmed in his arms. This was just too…strange. He was treating me like I was a _helpless_ female, and he knew better. I didn't like it.

"Here, this is fine." I slightly pushed my self out of his arms.

"Are you certain that no one can find us here?" He took a quick glance around.

"What the hell Dark? Why are you so fuckin paranoid all of a sudden, ya wanna tell me what's goin on here?"

My abrupt, spiteful demand caught his attention, "Do you remember the blueprints you stole for me?"

"Yeah…"

He took a seat on the ground, "That piece of machinery is called the T1200. It will emit certain amounts of toxic gas. But the gas will only affect mortal humans, not us, mutants."

I waited, still confused, "And you're telling me this…why?"

He sighed, "Because I know the X-Men will try to bring my plan to a halt, and I didn't want you caught in the middle of a fight when me and my crew arrive."

I waved my hand in the air, "Whoa, whoa, fight? What fight?"

The two palms of his hands touched and were in front of his face, staring at me in frustration, "A fight to stop the X-Men from corrupting my 'vision'." 

I stared at him. He was dead serious about this, about getting them out of the way, permanently, "And you want me to leave the mansion?"

"Perhaps you could," he looked me in the eyes, "Join up with me again?"

I was really taken aback by the question. I opened my mouth to say something, but only air came out. What was I supposed to say? Tell him that Storm tore the evil out of me, and I could never be part of his team again, and now I was a goodie-goodie, "I…I cant." 

He laughed, "Can't? Oh you have got to be kidding me. Are you afraid to turn your back on the X-Men? Come now Sarah."

I stood up; feeling an annoyance building within me, "Drop it! Ok? I got my reasons, and they ain't none of your fuckin business!"

His smile disappeared, "Yes, well," he sucked in a breath, "I must be going. Farwell until we meet again." And without another word, he was gone. 

I sighed ran my fingers through my hair. It's amazing, how much of a pain in the ass one's life can get in such a short time. I dragged my feet through the grass, back toward the mansion, thinking about what just happened. I had turned my back on Darky, for what was probably the last time. I knew it, I felt that he didn't trust me anymore. 

As I turned the knob of one of the main doors open, I heard someone approaching from inside. I stepped through the door, and softly shut it behind my back.

"Where were you?"

I yanked my head up, face to face with a fuming Storm, "Out." I began walking up the stairs.

"Out? You were out? Out doing what?" Her voice got closer to me.

"Thinking."

I heard Ororo give an angry sigh, "Goddess, Sarah! Can't you carry out a normal, full conversation, like a normal person?"

I stopped and turned on my heel, facing her once more, "You want a full conversation? Hm, doesn't seem possible when you're the one always bitching and complaining about your awful life, and taking it out on _me_, when all I fuckin did was went outside to clear my thoughts, and anger." I inhaled deeply, "How's that for a 'normal-person' conversation?" I turned back, and walked briskly to my room, slamming the door.

What was happening here? Joining the X-Men was supposed to make my life better. Hah! I almost laughed. Better? Living in a shitty apartment, with no food, and only the cloths on my back is better than butting up with all the bull crap that was goin on here. 

I leaned my back against a wall, and slid to the ground. And now, there was more bull crap to put up with. To leave the X-Men and avoid what was bound to be a messy exchange of blows, or stay and fight with people who hated and despised me. 

I shook my head. Screw all that philosophical shit, I needed some food. 

The aroma of buttery popcorn filled the air. I peeked around the corner, discovering Remy, Rouge, Kitty, Jubilee, and Kurt all piled on the couch, and lying on the ground, their full attention on the TV.Blasting guns, and screaming men came through the speakers and echoed out through the halls. They were all watching an old black and white war movie in the dark room, munching on greasy popcorn. 

"Sarah? S'that you? Get in here sugah! The movie is just gettin' good." Rouge shouted in a whisper over the noise of the blasting bombs. 

I meekly slinked into the room, and stole a seat between Remy and Kitty.

Kitty shoved a bowl of popcorn in front of my face, "Want some?" Speaking with her mouth full of some her self.

I nodded and grabbed a handful and looked around, ignoring the movie, and the noise; and noticing what this scene looked like. I was nestled between two of the team members who had accepted me for who I was. And in a room with a few people who had somewhat befriended me. I had taken the first step to actually making in it this squad. I could do it, I prove to myself, and others, that I had every right to be on this team.


	16. sixteen

Is hellish even a word

**_Is hellish even a word? I don't know, but it is now, hope you like it, its getting better * grins * and no the x-men still aren't mine_**

********

If there is one thing I loved about coming to the mansion, it was the bathtub. I would let myself get lost in the fragrance of the bath beads that I would drop in, and let all my thoughts fade away for the small amount of time I was immersed in the warm water. But, of course, as soon as I stepped out, the thoughts would come rushing back into my mind with out any haste, reminding me that my life was still a living hell, just maybe not as hellish as before. 

As I was wrapping a towel around myself, I heard someone outside my door.

"Sarah? Ya in there?"

I sighed, can't I get just _one_ minute to myself without any interruptions? Apparently not, "WHAT?! I'm in the bath!" I screamed, somewhat lying, but if it would buy me some alone time, then it didn't hurt.

"Ya need ta get out, the Professor's called an emergency meeting." Rogue yelled back, still outside my door.

"NOW?"

"YES! Now! Hurry up, an' get in there!" I heard her footsteps leaving down the hall.

I sighed and slammed my fists against the bathroom counter, Damn that old man! I quickly got dressed and ran my fingers threw my dripping hair.

"Ah, Sarah, so glad you could join us." The Professor said, with somewhat of a hidden tone of sarcasm.

I nodded, and leaned against the doorway. The only seat left was one between Logan and Storm, and there wasn't no way in hell I'd take _that_ seat.

"You all are probably wondering why I have called you here."

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. 

"I have been keeping a mental link on Dark Beast, and have sensed some hostility in him. Last night, I was able to make a quick mental connection to his mind, discovering a small part of his big plan."

"What is it Professor?" Scott asked, looking all leader-like, and seemingly concerned by all this; the usual stick-up-his-ass one-eye.

Professor Xavier quickly responded, "He and his team are planning an attack on the mansion this very evening, around seven or eight I believe. They hope to eliminate you all, in order to complete his master plan."

After everyone had taken this into consideration, Jean inquired further, "Have you detected what his 'master plan' is yet?"

The Professor gravely shook his head, "No I am afraid I have not."

I looked down at my feet, I knew his plan, all of it, but I wasn't sure if the supposed high and mighty X-Men would want, or trust, any information from sewer-scum me. 

"So, my X-Men, all I am able to tell you, is be prepared for an attack tonight. Be sure that all the students are confined to their rooms. That is all."

I waited a while, and as I turned to leave, I heard Chuck's voice behind me, "Sarah, may I have a word with you?"

I turned back, "What?"

"Do you know anything about this?"

I gave him a falsely confused look, "About what?"

He sighed, "Never mind. Sarah, tonight, when this 'battle', if you will, begins, it would be helpful if you put all your petty differences with the other members aside, and just focus on the fight, understood?"

"Whatever." I replied walking out of the room. So now what, I questioned myself, do you fight against your once-was friend, or against your current rivals? Seemed like an easy problem to answer, but it wasn't. 

My thoughts were centered on that big issue as I ambled my way into the kitchen. 

"Bon jour petite, decide to power up before da big kick-dark-beast's-ass mission ta'night?"

I shrugged, and opened the refrigerator door. I searched through the contents for something that looked appealing. I found some left over pizza enclosed in plastic wrap. I took out a couple slices and tossed them in the microwave.

"Ain't you excited fo' your first big fight?"

I peered through the window on the microwave, checking on my lunch, "I'm excited, can't you tell?" I turned toward him with an inexpressive look.

Remy laughed, "Dat excited, eh?"

"Yeah, that excited." I pulled out my pizza and dropped them on a paper plate, and took a seat across from him, "So what are these missions of yours like? Do you just take orders from one-eye and Storm, while trying to beat whoever your fighting?"

Remy, who had lit up a cigarette earlier, took it out of his mouth, exhaling a wisp of smoke, "I's not like dat, we work as a team Sarah, we keep an eye out fo' eachoder, and do our job."

I finish my first slice of pizza, "Sounds like tons of fun." I took a sip from my drink

He shook his head, "Ya don't understand. When we get out dere, and we be fightin', I's like a team effort, andyou get such a energy rush." He noticed the cynical expression on my face, "Nava min', you'll know what I'm talkin' about when you get out dere." He put the cigarette back in his mouth.

I stared at him; he was the only one I could really confide in. Maybe if I told him everything I knew, it could help out the team a little, "Remy, uh, I…there's something I want…no need, to tell you."

Before I could say anything, Logan walked into the kitchen, grabbing one of his beers from the six-pack in the fridge. He popped open the top and took a quick gulp, before standing behind me and whispering something in my ear, soft enough so Remy couldn't hear, "You listen up Marrow. I know there's something you aint tellin' us. I can smell it ya. And if I find it out what it is, your ass'll be mine." He stood up.

I rolled my eyes, "You can try old-man."

He growled, "Old?" 

Just then Scott came sprinting around the corner, with a troubled look, "They're here."


	17. seventeen

Ok people, this is my sad, pathetic attempt at my first X-Men fight scene

**_Ok people, this is my sad, pathetic attempt at my first X-Men fight scene. Please forgive me if it wasn't up to your standards. I did my best, hope that's worth something. It's supposed to be more centered on Marrow and Dark Beast, and their parting as friends, rather than the fight between them. Hope I cleared that up. I have one more chapter to post before I'm done. So stay tuned!_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Remy grabbed my wrist, giving me whiplash, and practically made me choke on a chunk of pizza that was still in my mouth.

"Where dey be Cyc?" Gambit asked, still running along side Cyclops.

"One of the students saw them coming through the woods from a distance. But that was about 5 minutes ago, they should be on the property by now."

Me, Gambit, Cyclops, and Wolv met up with the rest of the team in the main lobby. To my surprise Kurt, Kitty, and Jubilee were with them, in full costume. But now, of course, everyone was calling everyone else by their code-name, or whatever. If ya ask me, it was really cheesy idea. 

Right from the get-go Cyclops started doling out commands, "Storm and Rogue, you two get in the air. Wolverine and the three kids, attack from behind."

Wolverine began to walk away, grumbling, "Sure, stick me with the little half pints."

"We, like aren't kids Cyc!" Kitty, or as she was now, Shadow Cat, protested.

"Gambit, Jean, and I will take them head-on. Lets go." He turned around.

I stood there, in downright shock. What? Now I wasn't part of the team? I didn't get to participate in their little fist fight? Yeah, we'll see if he forgets me next time, "Hey you fuckin dumb ass!" I ran up to Cyclops from behind, grabbing his shirt and spinning him around, "You forget someone?"

He let on a long sigh, "You're with us."

"Gee, ya say it like you're disappointed." I threw him outta my way, placed my hands on the doorknobs, and opened them saying, "Lets kick some ass…shall we?"

We walked out, discovering Storm and Rogue already engaged in an aerial dogfight with some of Darky's accomplices, some whom I actually recognized.

I glanced to my side, noticing the same guy who had dropped off Dark's letter to me, rushing at me. I grinned and violently broke off two huge 5-foot blades from my back. As the guy hurdled himself at me, I ducked, causing him to plummet to the ground face first.

I drove my foot into his back, holding him where he was. I lowered myself down, "Believe me buddy, you don't wanna mess with me. I've been cooped up in this fuckin nuthouse with a bunch of bitches that really start to get on your nerves awhile." I grabbed a handful of his sickening greasy hair, and brought him up, face to face with me, "And guess what. You're the one who I get to take all that out on." I swung my knee into his ribcage, dropping him to the ground, "Do ya like that? Huh? Do ya want some more?" 

He staggered up to his feet, "Fuck you, you double crossin' bitch." He threw a blow at my jaw, knocking me to the ground.

I glared at him as I wiped the blood dripping from my mouth, "Not too smart." I jumped up and shoved one of the 5 foot bladed bones through his thigh. 

As I turned away, to find some more unlucky victims of my anger that had been caged up for so long, I heard someone land behind me, "So I see you have made your decision."

I spun around, seeing Dark Beast standing behind me, with rage, and fury in his eyes.

He sighed, "Now you are one of them my dear, so you see, you must be treated as one of them." He leapt in the air, his foot colliding with my chest. He stood above me and threw his fist at my face. I quickly swung my hand in front of my face. My fist, with razor-sharp bones jutting out, smashed into his face as I dodged his blow.

I scrambled to my feet, not wanting to get involved in a fight with him, "You don't understand Dark." I said in a pleading voice. 

He turned his face, looking up at me from the ground, "I understand perfectly. You're nothing but a two-timing, selfish traitor." Dark Beast stood to his feet, "I was the one who defended your name from all of those who dared say you were a traitor, and this is what I get for it." He grabbed my shoulders, and drove me back into a tree, "I loved you as if you were my own _sister_ Sarah. But now," His face contorted with a disgusted expression, "Now I don't know what you've turned into."

I stared at him, my eyes misty with tears, as I noticed the hurt in his own eyes, that was somewhat hidden by his wrath.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." He smiled, it was clear he wasn't. A sharp pain filled my body that started in my abdomen. I looked up and saw Dark Beast pull his fist back. I sank to the ground holding my stomach.

I sat there, and closed my eyes as I realized everything that had happened in the past two months. All the friends I had lost, all the friends I had gained, the lessons I learned, and the lessons I had yet to learn. 

"LET GO OF ME!" I heard Jubilee scream, in a frantic, muffled voice.

I looked up and saw Dark Beast holding Shadow Cat, and one of his assistants holding Jubilee, making away with them.

I growled under my breath, "Now you've gone too far you son of a bitch." I clambered to my feet, holding my sore stomach. As I followed the sound of the two girls' screams, I forgot all the sympathy I ever had for him. We had come to a fork in the roads of life, and we chose two completely different paths. Now he would have to pay. I turned around, hearing the all to familiar * BAMF*, "Get outta here elf, this is my battle."

"I don't zink zo, Kitty and Jubilee are mein friends too." He crossed his arms stubbornly. 

I sighed, not having the patience to argue, "Fine then, lets go."

He nodded, "V'at are ve goin to do?"

I kept my eyes on Dark Beast from a bush, and growled, "Get in there, and kick the bastard's ass." I grimaced as I tore out a blade, and stumbled toward Dark Beast from behind. I swiftly wrapped my arms around his neck; holding the razor-sharp bone a few inches from his neck, "You better not move a fuckin inch."

I watched him as he dropped Shadowcat, and bring his arms up toward me, "Oh, Marrow, honestly child. Do you really think you can defeat me?" He grabbed under my arms, and flipped my forward, landing me on my back. 

He kneeled down, and whispered in my ear, "Give up Sarah, you've lost your fight."

My eyes flamed with rage. I reached for my blade that I had dropped from the impact, and in a flash, the bone was shoved through Dark Beast's chest, just missing his heart, allowing him to hang onto life by a thread, "No, you're wrong. _YOU_ have lost the fight." I spit in his face, and stared at me, and I could see the agony and pain in his eyes. Not just from the gash in his chest, but also from the friend that he had lost, and the realization that I wasn't what he was anymore. I had changed, so much, that no friendship between us would ever be possible.

As I was walking away, I noticed a roll of paper stuck in the back pocket of his pants. I grabbed it, in case it could come in handy, and turned away. I headed toward Kurt, Kitty, and Jubes, "How ya doin Elf?"

"I just teleported zee guy off zat cliff, he's pretty much taken of." He put his arms around the two girls, comfortingly, "Kitty and Jubilee are ok, just a little frightened by zee whole zing." 

I walked over to the two girls, "How you two doin'?"

Both of them had their arms wrapped around themselves, "We're o, o, ok." Kitty managed to mumble in a shaky voice.

"Lets get you two back to the mansion." I was suddenly aware of the compassionate tone in my voice. One that I'd only heard myself used with the Morlocks. Was I really getting to feel _that_ content here? I looked at the two girls, who I had grown to love like little sisters. 

Jubilee looked up at me, and whispered, "Thanks Sarah, thank you so much." 

It was then that I knew, I would fit in here, it WOULD work out. I belonged at the mansion.


	18. eighteen

Here it is folks, the final chapter of Evil Come Undone

**Here it is folks, the final chapter of Evil Come Undone. It's short, I know, but I think I got everything I wanted in there. I am thinking about writing another story, similar to this one, only where Marrow has already somewhat found her place on the team, and adding some more adventure rather than drama/angst. If you'd be interested, can ya let me know? Thanks, and thank you to everyone who's been reading this story. HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED IT!**

_~~~jenn_

~*~

I limped out Jean's lab after she had bandaged up a few of my more serious injuries. The pain had been almost unbearable at first, even for me, but after a while, I didn't feel pain. I didn't feel much of anything for that matter. The only thing I felt was the hurt I saw in Dark Beast's eyes.

"I loved you as if you were my own _sister_ Sarah." "I loved you." "My own sister." "Loved you." 

"Sarah? You need some 'elp gettin' to your room?" Remy walked up to me from behind.

I shook my head, not wanting to answer.

We walked through the halls like that for a while, quiet, kind of like the first time we met at the mansion. Neither of us knew the right thing to say.

"What happened out dere petite? You so…not like yourself. You take a blow ta da head or summtin?" He laughed at his pathetic attempt of a joke.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied quickly and softly, still hearing the words run through my head, "I loved you Sarah." I heard it again.

What had I done? No one had ever loved me, and I betrayed the only one that ever had. I was alone now, with no one there for me.

I felt a small tear trickle down my face, and before I knew what was happening, my head was buried in Remy's shoulder, wetting his leather duster coat with my own salty tears. He was shh'ing me and rubbing my back comfortingly.

"I's ok petitie, Remy's here for you, don't cry." The gentle French tinted voice consoled me.

It was then that another memory rushed through my head. The night Remy had saved me. The night that the same loving French voice soothed the wild child within me, had showed me that someone loved me, that he always would.

I pulled my head up and stared at him. Through my own blurry vision I could see that his eyes were fixed on me, with a concerned look on his face. Once again, everything I had was gone, but once again, Remy was there to save me from it. He was there when I lost everything, and here he was again, here for me when the evil that was once inside me was slowly dissipating. He represented my hope. My hope that there would always be tomorrow. That he was always going to be there for me.

"Thank you Remy." I whispered.

One side of his mouth turned upward in a confused smile, "Fo' what?"

"For everything." I leaned forward and hugged him, "Thank you."

I closed my eyes and visualized my future. I would make it, I already had. As long as Remy was there, life would be ok. As long as he was there, _I _would be ok.

**_Shall I continue…?_**


End file.
